1. Field of the Description
The present description relates, in general, to augmented reality (AR) audio provided with mobile and wearable user devices, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for augmenting ambient audio and sounds with a virtual speaker selectively providing sound effects based on trigger events.
2. Relevant Background
For many years, there has been an expansion in the use of augmented reality (AR) to provide a unique and enjoyable entertainment experience. AR typically involves providing a live displayed experience of a physical, real-world environment in which the real-world elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input. It may be thought of as an extension of virtual reality where a player immerses himself into a physical environment in which physical laws and material properties no longer have to be maintained. In a typical AR application, the real world or surrounding environment is simply enhanced in some way.
The augmentation or enhancement provided by the AR system may be video or data. For example, a video of an animated character may be displayed on a monitor or headset screen as an overlay to the real world the participant or user is viewing. Recently, in sports, graphical overlays such as first down markers in football and strike zones in baseball have been provided in a live feed of a game to augment the viewer's experience and enjoyment of the game. Similarly, many mobile devices equipped with global position satellite (GPS) and cameras are equipped to overlay data related to the present position of the mobile device upon the image of the environment provided by the camera. An AR system or device may also provide sound as an augmentation. For example, the displayed animations or data may be accompanied by digital tracks of music, speech, or sound effects.
There remains a need, however, for creating triggered audio streams or effects anywhere within a physical environment. Preferably an AR audio system may be provided that allows audio effects to be triggered by a relative position and/or location of a participant or user of the AR system and without a restriction on space (e.g., the user is free to move about a large area) and without detrimental effects to the ambient audio or sounds. Additionally, it is preferable that the sounds be projected at a correct three dimensional (3D) location relative to the participant/user and that the audio augmentation be provided so as to account for the environment about the participant/user, e.g., both the physical and virtual environmental characteristics.